This invention relates to plasticizers and more particularly to energetic plasticizers for plastic-bonded explosives.
Examples of energetic plasticizers which are currently used in plastic-bonded explosives (PBXs) are bis(2-fluoro-2, 2-dinitroethyl) formal (FEFO), butanetriol trinitrate (BTTN), and trimethylolethane trinitrate (TMETN). These compounds have various disadvantages. BTTN and TMETN have limited thermal stability. While FEFO has excellent thermal stability, it suffers from high volatility and toxicity; it also has a high melting point. It therefore would be desirable to minimize or overcome the disadvantages of FEFO while maintaining its energy density and thermal stability.